


Book 1: From the Dreams of Children

by Ayanna (AnnieO)



Series: Thicker Than Blood [2]
Category: Thundercats - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieO/pseuds/Ayanna





	1. Chapter One

_The moon shines full within the sky_

_A spot blood red upon its eye_

_The time has come, for Cheetah clan_

_To gather round hand in hand…..{1}_

 

The young cub listened as her father sang the words of the gather. She had never been to one before, and for some reason, her parents seemed quite nervous about attending this one. She glanced up at the full moon that lit the dark night sky with its soft light and for not the first time wondered how the dot of red had come to be there. She turned and could hear her parents’ whispers at the front of the wagon. Did she dare ask? She was supposed to be asleep under the travel blankets, but the excitement of the journey and the rough jar of the wagon forbade her from reaching the sweet depth of sleep. She glanced again at the moon, and with a finial determined thought she slowly crawled to the front of the small wagon. 

"Papa," she spoke softly. "May I ask a question?" 

The elder cheetah turned and glanced down at his small daughter. “Cheetara, what are you doing up? Your mother sent you to bed hours ago." 

Upon hearing her daughter’s name Cheeyana turned and shock her head. “And what is it that your inquisitive mind must know before dawn, my little Nata?" She reached out and pulled Cheetara on to her lap. 

She glanced up to the moon. "How did the red get there?" She turned her amber eyes to her father and awaited his answer. 

Kenydar softly chuckled and reached out to ruffle his daughter’s thick golden-blond mane. "You know the reason for the gather?" 

She thought for a moment before answering her father, "So that you can talk?" 

"Yes, that is one reason for the gather." He reached over and grabbed the light blanket sitting on the seat beside him and gently covered her with it, "Now I will tell you the story, but you must remain quiet." She nodded and huddled farther into her mother’s lap. "Many moons ago, long before your mother or I were even cubs, the clans were divided and they fought among themselves. Many Cheetahs died during these times. The wars continued on for many seasons until a young clan leader decided the bloodshed had lasted long enough." He paused and took a drink from the small container next to him, "The Cheetah’s name was Cheetaren, of clan Duma." 

"That’s our clan." Cheetara spoke proudly her amber eyes flashing in the moonlight. 

"Yes it is," Kenydar smiled down at her. "He sent a single messenger to each clan leader and bid them come unarmed to the Forest Valley in three days’ time, when the moon would be full. He traveled to the valley and to his surprise found that all the clan leaders had come. They talked long into the night and at dawn a compromise had been struck. The fighting would stop and all would return to the lands that their clan claimed. All but one agreed to this. He was called Tahall of clan Che’dar; he spoke out against the peace and against Clan Duma. It was he whose knife pierced Cheetaren’s heart that night. The other clans were shocked by his actions, and the Clan Che’dar was renounced and all lands were divided amongst the others. Tahall was banished and his title stripped. It was not till 100 seasons later that the clan Che’dar was allowed to rejoin the gathering." 

"But Papa, why is the red eye on the moon?" She asked again sleepily 

"The night that the dagger pierced Cheetaren’s heart, the red eye appeared upon the full moon. It is said that the eye is the blood spilled upon the ground that night and that the Gods themselves reached down and placed it there. So once every 10 years when the moon is full and the eye of blood appears, the Cheetah clan’s gather so that we will not forget the sacrifices made." He glanced over at his daughter and saw her amber eyes had closed and sleep had finally claimed her weary mind. 

Cheeyana pulled the blanket tighter around the sleeping cub and turned to her husband, "You left something out of that tale." 

"I know; it’s best she doesn’t know. The truth will come to her soon enough and I hope that she will be strong enough to survive it.

* * * * * * *

The lone wagon slowly made its way into the small valley clearing. The others already gathered took little notice of its approach. The large bonfire had already been lit and the six places for the leader of each clan had been set. Kenydar guided the wagon to the far end of the clearing before allowing the animals to stop and then he dismounted the wagon. He motioned his mate to remain sitting and reached up and took Cheetara from her lap before helping her down from the seat. 

"I should start a cook fire and brew some Malta tea, and perhaps warm the sweet bread." Cheeyana suggested as she reached into the wagon to gather the needed supplies. "Will you go and speak at the council?" She asked her mate. 

"I must. Clan Duma has as much a right to speak as the other clans." He felt his daughter squirm slightly in his arms and mumble in her sleep. "If not for us then for Cheetara." His mate nodded her head, and with a soft caress upon his cheek she turned to the task of preparing a small meal for them. 

"Papa," A sleepy voice muttered from his arms, "Are we there?" 

"Yes little Nata," He brushed away some of her mane that had found its way over her eyes, "Are you hungry?" 

She nodded and pulled herself more upright in her father’s arms and looked around for her mother, "May I go help Papa?" 

"You may, but stay right with your mother, do not wander." He said as he stood her on her feet. 

"Kenydar," He turned and saw the other elders approaching," Clan Duma was not called to the gather." 

"I am aware of that Metah Clan Cheet’var, but Clan Duma has as much right to speak as the others." He answered, his voice filled with pride. 

"Your Grandfather gave up the right of the gather when he took his mate. The Clans have not yet decided to reinstate your noble rights." 

"All I ask is a chance to speak," 

"Only nobles may speak at the gather." Tenash Clan Che’dar hissed, "Your clan was stripped of its nobility when Dumas took that outsider as mate. He knew the law and he ignored it." 

Kenydar’s amber eyes locked onto the face of Tenash as he growled out his words, "I ask for only five minutes to speak, no more. What I have to say is simple." 

The other Clan elders whispered amongst themselves for a moment as Kenydar and Tenash continued their stare down. 

"Papa?" Cheetara broke the spell the two were under, 

Tanash hissed between his teeth, "So, I see you have a cub now," his eyes seemed to glance through Cheetara as he regarded her, "Tell me does she have the curse? Is she a throwback to the outsider your grandfather took in?" 

Kenydar growled low with in his throat, "Go to your mother," 

"But Papa," 

"Go!" She jumped back at the sound of his voice. He had never spoken to her in such a manner before and a part of her felt more frightened then she ever been in her six seasons. 

"Cheetara, come I need help tending the fire and food." Her mother called when she saw the look upon her cub’s face. "He did not mean it." She spoke softly after her young cub had reached her. Cheetara only nodded and quickly wiped her arm across her eyes to remove the tears that threatened to spill from them. 

The clan elders turned back to the two males, "We have decided," Metah Clan Cheet’var stated, "You will have your say at the council. Be ready by moon set." With that the elders left. 

* * * * * * *

The moon shines full within the sky

_A spot blood red upon its eye_

_The time has come, for Cheetah clans_

_To gather round hand in hands_

 

_Come and gather, Come to hear_

_The tales told far throughout the year_

_Cheetah clans, their hearts hold true_

_The gather fire calls to you._

 

_Elders speak, young will learn_

_Of our past, in each clans turn_

_Stand beneath the eye blood red_

_Speak the words and honor dead_

 

_The sun will rise. Moon thus turn_

_Gather fire will cease to burn_

_The time has come for Cheetah clans_

_To gather round hand in hands.{1}_

She listened as the elders sang out the call to the gather. This was what her Father had come for, a chance to speak, a chance to tell of their clan. She felt a beat of pride within her heart as she watched her father step into the center of the Gather circle. He stood there, his blond spotted mane blowing gently in the wind, his amber eyes flashing in the fire light, his posture straight and proud. He glanced at each Elder in turn before allowing himself to speak. 

"Fellow clan Elders, I, Kenydar, son of Savannah mate of Tedar Clan Duma. I wish to tell of my Clan." 

"I, Metah, son of Cheefay mate of Hachee of Clan Chee’var call Clan Duma to tell us of their Clan." 

Kenydar gave a graceful bow to the Elders and spoke, "I have come to ask that my Clan’s noble rights be returned." Several of the Elders looked shocked, others growled, "I do not deny the things my Grandsire did, but how can you continue to punish my Clan for this? My family has had no cubs born with the curse in the three generations since." 

"But is it not true that the curse is passed to only the female cubs, and that your Clan family has not had a daughter till your cub was born?" Elder Netaren, Clan Du’mae asked 

"Yes, that is true, but…" 

"And she is only six seasons old, too young for the curse to make itself known. It was your Grandsire’s choice to take a Larnden as mate, and you know the law." Tenash Clan Che’dar stated. "The Larnden are forbidden to breed, to stop the curse from running freely through our Clan’s again, Dumas made his choice when he took Tarnee as mate, and produced a male child, your father, he broke the Clan laws." 

"Tenash speaks the truth, I do not deny that my cub may develop the curse, but can we not strike a comprise?" 

"What do you propose?" Metah Clan Chee’var asked

"The curse is said to manifest itself by the child’s tenth birthday. I ask that if Cheetara does not show signs of the curse that our nobility be returned upon her tenth season." 

The Clan elders talked amongst themselves for a moment. Kenydar glanced over at his mate, who was holding a sleeping Cheetara upon her lap. She offered him a small hopeful smile and held the cub closer to her. "What you purpose is acceptable" Metah stepped out in to the center of the circle, "Hear me Cheetah Clans, and Let it be known that upon the moonset of the tenth season of Cheetara, daughter of Cheeyana mate to Kenydar Clan Duma. That if the cub shows no sign of the curse that clan Duma will have all Clan nobility rights returned to them. So speaks the Gather council, and let it be so." 

Kenydar bowed to each Clan Elder in turn, "I thank the Gather council; you are as kind and noble as the first ones." He said in the traditional parting as he left the circle. 

* * * * * * *

"What do we do if Cheetara does show signs of the curse?" Cheeyana asked her mate later that night, "She will be an outcast not only from our clan, but from the whole of the Cheetahs." 

"I know; for now all we can do is hope that it does not happen." 

She turned to face him, her fear for her cub showing with in her eyes, "But what if she does?" 

He sighed and took his mate’s hand in his, "Then we must obey the laws. I cannot afford to allow our clan to fall further into disfavor, even for my only cub." 

Cheeyana regarded him, her eyes moist with unshed tears. "She will be dead to us; we will never be able to touch her, hold her when she cries, and hear her laughter when she’s happy. At times I find myself wishing she had been a son." 

He clutched his mate to him, allowing her to shed the emotions that were building up with in her, "Come. It hasn’t happened yet and it may never happen. We will just have to hold onto the hope that the curse died with Tarnee." He turned when he heard a commotion outside their tent. "Wait here. I’ll find out what is going on." 

Kenydar left the small tent he shared with his family, and quickly walked over to the Elders grouped off to the side, "What is going on? Why is everyone preparing to leave?" 

"Mutant ships were spotted not far from here; we are heading to the cave to take cover." Dutor Clan Du’hath informed the new arrivals. "Grab only your families and anything you need to survive." 

"How far were they?" Kenydar asked 

"Not more than ½ a cycle’s walk. Go, all of you. We have little time." The elder warned again. 

Kenydar nodded and made all haste back to his family, "Cheeyana, grab Cheetara quickly." He said as he reentered the tent. 

She regarded him for a moment, "Why? What is wrong?" 

"Mutants. We have to reach the cave before they get here." He grabbed up some food packets and a water jug, "Come we must go now." He slung the quickly assembled pack over his shoulder and took the sleeping cub from her mother. "I want you to keep running no matter what happens." He gave her a quick kiss and they both took off into the night.

* * * * * * * *

She was being shaken, jarred out of a sound sleep. Cheetara opened her eyes to find herself wrapped in blankets and clutched within her father’s arms. She tried to shift her weight but felt his hands grip tighter. “Lie still little Nata," He said as he continued his dash. She did as she was told.  She could feel his heart pounding through his chest and she could hear his powerful lungs heaving for air.  But amid all this, there was something else. 

Fear. 

She had never known her father to be afraid.  Worried? Yes.  Angry? Sometimes. But fear?  And fear of what?  She could hear others shouting for people to hurry, that they were coming.  They who?  There were only other Cheetahs in the valley.  Who were they so afraid of that they were running?  She felt her father stumble and regain his balance.  She could hear him reciting the blessing of the Great ones, and at that moment, for the first time in her life, Cheetara was truly and completely afraid. 

He was tiring he could feel his strength leaving him with every step. The last stumble had almost cost him the grip he had on his daughter. "Not much farther, must keep running." He willed himself. He could see the others ahead of him, but he had lost sight of his mate within the shadows of the forest. He heard the ships coming closer and began reciting the blessing of the Great Ones. Suddenly the dark forest around him burst into light and the thunderclap that followed was enough to blast him off his feet. He clutched his cub as he fell to the ground, placing his body between it and Cheetara. 

She jerked at the bright light and loud noise that had assaulted the still night, and suddenly felt herself being clutched tightly to her father as he jumped, no, flew through the air. A scream escaped her throat as she felt the grip upon her loosen and her body was torn away from her father. She lay where she fell, too sore and confused to move, tears running down her pale face. She could hear her father’s voice as he cried out for her she slowly sat up and tried to fight back the wave of dizziness that assaulted her, "Papa! Papa!" She cried into the dark night, "Papa where are you?" Her eyes frantically glanced around trying to spot the familiar sight that accompanied that voice, "Papa!" 

He opened his eyes he lay there for a moment trying to regain his bearings. "Something missing" he thought, the familiar pressure that had been on his chest and in his arms was gone. Suddenly everything came back, running, the cave, he had to get Cheetara to the cave. He sat up quickly in shock "Cheetara!" He shouted out into the night. He could hear the mutants. They were close. Too close, "Cheetara!" He frantically searched, "Please answer me! Cheetara!" He stopped. Was that a cry he heard? To the left, yes there it is again. 

"Papa!" Her throat hurt from her cries, her head hurt from the fall, she could feel more tears welling up in her eyes again, she heard the bushes in front of her rattle, and she let out a cry and jumped into the arms that were out stretched to her. 

There to the right, in the bushes, he tore into the small grove that Cheetara had landed in and grabbed her as she jumped into his arms hugging her tightly to him. He took the time to glance over his shoulder and saw the sight he had hoped he would never see: Mutants, "Too close," He clutched the shaking cub closer to his body and frantically looked around the small grove. Thereunder that tree, a small cave. He crawled over to it and gently spoke to his daughter. "Cheetara I need you to stay in this cave and be as quiet as you can." 

She glanced into the dark hole, "No, I want to stay with you Papa." She threw her arms around his neck. 

"You can’t, please you will be safe here." He gently placed her into the small cave, "Move back as far as you can." He glanced behind as he heard them approaching. 

She did as she was told, and crawled back into the small cave, it allowed her enough room to have ½ inch of air above her head and no more. "Papa, please." She cried out one last time, 

He glanced back at his cub and seeing the fear within her eyes removed something from around his neck. "Keep this. It will keep you safe ‘til I come back." He turned his back to her. "I love you my little Nata." He quickly pulled a large rock in front of the opening. 

She took the item he handed her, "Please Papa, don’t leave me alone." She cried as he turned his back to her, "Papa please don’t leave me." She watched as he moved a large rock towards the opening. "PAPA!" She was plunged into the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

" _Too dark. Close. So close. No room to move. No air to breathe. Why doesn’t he come back? Where is he? Hungry. Thirsty. Cold. So cold. So dark._ " Her mind kept repeating this over and over again. She could feel herself shudder at the closeness of the walls to her body. " _No air. Can’t breathe. Too close. So close. Are the walls getting closer? Must get out. Can’t breathe!"_ Her mind screamed.

 She could feel her heart begin to speed up and her lungs demanded more air. " _Close. Too close. Need air. Can’t breathe"._ The panic continued to build. She gasped for more air. Her head began to pound. _"Can’t breathe. No air. Why won’t he come?"_

 She was in a full panic now, her lungs’ burning for air as they tried to feed her adrenaline-filled body. The last thing she remembered hearing was the sound of her own screams as darkness thankfully overcame her.

* * * * * * * *

"I thought I heard something over here." Tyben said as he stood and moved toward a grove of trees. "How many are still missing?"

"Last count was 42… make that 43 I’ve got a body over here." Barlo said from the far side of the grove. "Male, hey bring me that list they gave you."

Tyben walked over to where his friend sat, wincing slightly at the sight of the body as he handed the list to the panther. "He has no Clan mark on him." He said after checking the man’s neck for the emblem of his Clan.

"Here it is," Barlo said after searching the list for several minutes, "Kenydar Clan Duma."

"How did you…"

"Easy. Only one Clan I know of has this tattooed on." He pointed at the arm, "It means that his clan has a Larden in it."

"You mean a mystic. I thought the Cheetah clans forbid them to breed." The tiger shock his head at that fact his own people had a strong and proud history with their mystics. "I better call Seyan to get a team over here for the body."

"No need." He turned and saw the Tigress enter the clearing, "I thought I heard the two of you over here." She walked over and glanced down. "Laser blast. Close one too." She pointed to the burn marks. "Doesn’t look like he put up too much of a struggle either." She took several more minutes to finish her exam before allowing her team to ready the body for removal. "We’ve found all but one of the missing now. Most managed to take cover in a cave system not too far from here, there were only four others killed."

"Who is still missing?" Barlo asked the Tigress.

She glanced down at her list, "A cub, six seasons old, Cheetara clan Duma, daughter of… Oh no." The tigress paled for a moment.

Tyben quickly made his way to his mate’s side, "What is it?"

"This is her father, and we found her mother not far from here."

"Is there a chance she survived?" Barlo asked

The tigress shook her head, "I don’t know, but we’ll keep looking until we know one way or the other."

* * * * * * *

_"Voices, People, Someone’s there?"_ Her mind clung to the small bit of consciousness she possessed and thrust her back into reality, _"Close. So close. No room. Can’t breathe,"_ Her mind screamed at her when she opened her eyes. The panic began to build with in her again, _"No. Listen. Voices, People, someone to help? Call out. They will hear you. They can help."_

A part of her mind ordered her to take a deep breath and settle her fears. "Help, please." Her voice shocked her when she finally spoke, her parched throat barely able to produce a whisper let alone a scream. Tears stung her eyes and the panic began to set in again. " _I can’t call to them. Trapped, So close. No air. Too dark-One scream, just one scream."_ She felt her lungs start to burn again as she gathered every ounce of her being and let out all of her fear in one breathe.

* * * * * * *

"Over here!" Tyben yelled at the others, "There’s a cave under this tree." He quickly removed the foliage that had been placed in front of the large rock blocking the opening. "The scream came from over here. Barlo, I need help. This rock is wedged in place." He yelled at the panther. "Seyan, stay here I may need you." He said to his mate as her team was leaving the clearing. "On three Barlo. One..Two..Three."

"Light? Voices?" She opened her eyes and looked at the opening to the small cave. "Did the rock move? Yes, it moved!" Her mind screamed at her. Suddenly her small prison was flooded with the light of the afternoon sun.

"She’s here!" Tyben yelled to his companions, "OK honey, can you reach your hand out to me?"

She looked up at the sound of the voice her amber eyes squinting in the light, "Air! Sweet Air! Light!" Her mind screamed, "Reach? Yes, must get out!" she slowly reached her arm out to the man sitting in the opening.

He smiled down at her, "That a girl, come on just a little further." His strong hand clasped onto her fingers, "Ok now I want you to crawl towards me. That’s it, not much further." He encouraged. He gathered her into his arms once she was free of the confining space.

She clung to him "Air! Light! Space! Free!" Her mind repeated over and over. On the outside she was crying

Hysterically. "Papa. Want Mama. Papa." Tyben looked over at his mate. She nodded her head and reached into her bag.

"Mama! Papa!" She searched the grove for them from Tyben’s arms. "Please Mama, where are you?" Seyan came up beside the frightened cub.

"Hold her arm please, Barlo." She asked the panther.

Cheetara glanced over at him as he took hold of her arm and then glancing at Seyan, noticed the needle. "No! Want Mama and Papa!"

"I know honey," She brought the needle closer. "This is just to help you sleep." The needle broke the skin and she injected the liquid into the struggling cub.

Cheetara’s head felt heavy, it was hard for her to think. Who did she want? "Mama, Papa." She cried one last time before the drug over took her, her mind clutching to one thought. For the first time in Cheetara’s life, her parents did not come to answer her cry.

* * * * * * *

Tyben’s fist hit the table for the hundredth time in his frustration, "Do you mean to tell me that no Cheetah Clan will claim the cub?"

Elder Metah regarded the tiger. "That is exactly what I mean."

"What about family? She must have some somewhere?" Seyan asked as she placed a restraining hand on her mate’s arm.

"No one that would take her in." The elder responded, and noticing the anger building in the Tiger’s eyes again, quickly explained, "Do you know what a Larden is?" he waited for their nods. "Then you know the Cheetah clans feelings to them. The cub’s Great-Grandmother was a Larden. She is the first female cub to be born into Clan Duma since that mating. She is a daughter of the Larden and therefore a threat to the Clans and an unwanted burden to her Clan family."

Tyben felt his anger snap at the elder’s uncaring words. A low growl came from his throat as he regarded the elder through his flashing ember eyes. "The Cheetah Clan is unworthy…." He began

"I have heard enough," All turned to the soft voice that had spoken at the head of the table. "Elder Metah, you are certain that no one will claim the cub?" The Elder nodded, "Very well, this cub..."

"Cheetara Clan Duma," Seyan provided.

The man nodded, "Yes, thank you Healer Seyan. This cub Cheetara shall remain within the Lair and shall be raised by the nobles. Elder Metah, I am assuming that her Clan family has given up all rights to her with their silence in coming forth to claim this young cub." The elder nodded again. "Good then. It is decided." The man turned to Tyben. "Your son is only a few years older is he not?" The tiger nodded. "Very good. I would like you and Seyan to take her in as soon as she is able to leave the med wing and give her a suitable home. Barlo would you be able to handle her training in weapons and hand to hand combat? Jaga, I leave the focus of her education and her understanding of the Code to you." He waited till he had nods from everyone, "Elder, you may inform the Clans that this young cub is no longer their concern or burden." The Elder bowed and left the chamber.

"Lord Claudius, are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Tyben asked after the elder had left.

The Thundercat lord turned to the Tiger. “What else can we do? I will not have a cub so young turned out from her home. We will be her family now. Healer Seyan, what can you tell us of the cub’s condition?"

Seyan sighed heavily before speaking. "She’s resting right now. I have been keeping her sedated and have treated all the injuries I can see. It’s the ones that I can’t see that concern me."

"Please explain healer."

"As near as we can tell she was trapped in that small cave for almost 20 cycles. Now for an adult that is not much time, but for a cub of only six seasons it’s an eternity. I am worried about the psychological problems she may develop from her stay in the cave and then the loss of her family is going to also be another blow to her mind right now."

"Should we perhaps wait till you feel she is able to handle the news of her parent’s death?" Barlo asked

The tigress turned her amber eyes to the panther, "I would like to, but the longer we wait the harder the shock may be to her. It’s a stalemate. If we tell her now we risk sending her into depression and shock, but telling her later could amplify the depression and add feelings of betrayal towards us for not telling her."

"I trust your judgment in that matter healer. Were you able to get any medical information from the Clan about her?" Claudius asked.

The healer let out a frustrated growl, "Yes. After I argued with Clan Duma’s chief healer for three hours, I managed to get the records they had for the cub." She opened a file she had sitting in front of her. "First thing I discovered is that no Clan healer would attend the cub’s birth, luckily there was a traveling healer nearby, Healer Kala, from your clan Barlo." She smiled at the panther. "I contacted the healer and actually received more information from her then I'd received from the kitten’s own clan family. Apparently Cheetara was an early cub, about two months early in fact, and there were some difficulties in her birth. She was small, which is not surprising given the conditions. She tests negative for all genetic variations known in the cheetah clans. She is still small for her age and a tad underweight, but that’s nothing that some good meals and an active schedule won’t fix. I’m sure Tygra and Panthro won’t mind another cub to run around the lair with. In fact I may move her into the house tonight. The sooner she can get into the rutine of a normal life the sooner she can put some of this behind her."

"That’s not much of a medical history to go on." Her mate commented. "If you want to move her in tonight I’d best get back set up a bed and things for her.” He glanced at Claudius.

"Yes, Tyben, by all means go. Besides I think it is time that I meet this young cub that has caused all the fuss."

* * * * * * * * *

She could hear their whispers in the other room as she lay in the bed they had given her in the med wing. None of them were the two voices she longed to hear nor had she seen the two faces she wished for. Why hadn’t they come? Did they forget about her? She huddled further into the warm blankets and tried to focus her mind on something besides the darkness of the small room she was in. "Dark. Too dark. Like the cave. Dark… small. Did the wall move? Is it getting smaller?" She let out a scream and the door to the room quickly opened flooding the darkness with light. She heard the soft footsteps quickly approaching her bed and felt herself drawn into the warm embrace of someone.

"Shhhh, it’s alright," Seyan said softly as she gently rocked the shaking cub in her arms.

"Too dark. Please don’t leave me in the dark." Cheetara pleaded as she clung to the healer. "Dark. Too dark."

Seyan waited till the cub had calmed and then with a gentle hand turned the cubs tear stained face up to hers, "I’m sorry. I should have left a light on for you." She took a small cloth and wiped the tears from Cheetara’s eyes as she spoke. "Would you like a small light next to your bed that you can turn on by yourself?" The cheetah regarded the healer for a moment then nodded her head.

"Is the cub alright?" a soft voice asked from the doorway. Cheetara turned to the voice and saw a tall lion standing within the doorway. Her amber eyes grew wide as she saw the symbol he had upon his chest. "Hello little one, "The lion said kindly as he knelt down to her eye level. Cheetara tried to burrow farther into Seyan’s embrace, her eyes locked upon the symbol. Claudius chuckled softly, "There is nothing to be afraid of here. This is your new home."

"I want my Mama." Cheetara whispered

"I know little one, but your Mother and Father can’t come." Seyan spoke in a gentle tone

Cheetara glanced at the healer a confused look upon her pale face, "Why?" She asked simply.

Seyan thought for a moment before speaking trying to figure out the best way to tell the young cheetah the sad news. "Do you remember what happed that night?"

The cub nodded and a small shiver went through her body, "Papa was scared and told me to stay in the cave ‘til he came back." She glanced down at the floor for a moment before turning her amber gaze back upon the healer. "Papa didn’t come back." Her eyes filled with unshed tears, "Is my Papa coming back?"

Seyan felt her heartbreak at the saddened tone the cheetah used almost as if she had already known the answer before she spoke. "No, little one, your Father isn’t coming back."

"Mama?" Seyan shook her head. The young cub sat there in silence for a moment her small body tense with the unshed grief.

"I was thinking that perhaps you would like to come and stay with me and my family. I have a son not much older then you and you can start your studies as soon as you feel like it." Seyan stated trying to move the subject away from the cub’s parents.

"I can live with you? I don’t have to go back?" Cheetara asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes

"Yes, in fact you can come tonight if you feel like it." Seyan watched as the cheetah’s face lit up with one of the most beautiful smiles she had seen. It almost seemed to enlighten the whole room in its glow. "I’ll take that as a yes."

"I shall leave you ladies to prepare then," Claudius said as he stood, "and you young Cheetara, are welcome in the lair."

"Thank you," She answered in a shy voice.

* * * * * * *

"Here we are," Seyan said as she entered the small home. "Tygra, come out here please." Cheetara jumped slightly as the sound of footsteps came from overhead and two cubs came bounding down the stairs. "Panthro, aren’t you supposed to be home by now?" She asked the ten-season old cub as he bounded up behind his friend.

"It’s ok, Uncle Barlo said he could stay and help." Tygra answered while glancing behind his mother, "Hi. Dad said that someone was coming home. I’m Tygra this is Panthro." He pointed to the blue/gray panther behind him. "Want to come see your room?"

Cheetara stared at the two older cubs from behind Seyan, "It’s alright, you can go with them."

Tygra reached out his hand, "Come on your room’s really neat. You’ve got your own window and everything." Cheetara slowly reached out her hand and followed the young tiger up the stairs.

Seyan turned as she heard a chuckle behind her, "I see Tygra has turned on the charm. It’s a good thing he inherited that from his mother. Hopefully they won’t overwhelm her."

"Actually the interaction will do her good. From what I understand, none of the other children in her home were allowed to play with her. Tygra and Panthro may be the best medicine we can give her." She gave her mate a small kiss on the cheek in passing. "Is Barlo joining us for dinner?"

Tyben chuckled, "Yes, he had some student to torture first though."

* * * * * * * *

"Come on its right at the end of the hall." Tygra smiled back at the Cheetah who was slowly following him, "You’ll really like it. You’ve got the biggest room in the whole house." He pulled a door open. "Here it is."

Cheetara stared into the dark room but despite the boys’ urging would not go in. She just stood at the entryway clutching stuffed saber tooth that Seyan had given her. "It’s ok. I promise," Tygra said as he entered the room first. "See? Nothing can hurt you in here." She shook her head

Pathro walked over to his friend, "Maybe if we open the blinds. Your Dad did say something about her maybe being scared of the dark." He whispered to Tygra.

The young tiger thought for a moment, "I got an idea. Wait here, I’ll be right back." He dashed out of the room and down the hall. He returned a moment later with a small shiny tube in his hand. "Cheetara right?" She nodded, "Here this is for you." He handed her the small tube, "Just push that button right there." She did as she was told and a bright beam of light poured out from the front of the device. "Now if you ever get scared all you have to do is turn on the light." He smiled at her. "Want to see your room now?"

She looked shyly up at him amber eyes meting amber eyes, "Yes, and thank you," she whispered softly and took the outreached hand.

"Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, time for dinner." Seyan’s voice carried up from downstairs.

Cheetara turned from exploring her room unsure of what to do next as Panthro and Tygra headed for the door,

"You are coming?" Tygra asked with a half grin on his face.

Cheetara returned the grin and with one last look behind her, she followed the boys downstairs to the start of her new life.


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Tygra, aren’t you done yet?" Cheetara asked as she glanced up from the computer tablet she was supposed to be studying.

"Let me just finish this last problem." He answered without looking up.

She sighed and in an exasperated voice replied, "You said that three problems ago. Come on, I’m bored." She walked over to the tiger. She was still small for her eight seasons, and although she had put on some weight in her two seasons at the lair, she was still almost painfully thin. Her thick blond-spotted mane had grown out and she had gained the eye markings typical for her Clan. Her dark amber eyes stood out from her almost pale white skin and right now they had a glimmer of mischief in them.

"Hey guys," Panthro greeted as he entered the room. "Is he still studying?" He asked the cheetah

Cheetara rolled her eyes at the panther and, giving him a wink, turned back to Tygra. "You know, Tygra, it’s kind of hard to study without your notebook." And with a mischievous smile Cheetara grabbed the computer pad from Tygra’s hands and shot out the door.

"HEY!" Tygra yelled as he jumped out of the chair and took off after her followed quickly by Panthro. "You better bring that back!"

"HA! Gotta catch me first," She laughed as she took off. While she was still not up to her adult speed, she could still easily out run the tiger.

The trio dashed down the ivory white halls of the lair and Cheetara took a moment to check the progress of the boys. However she forgot to watch where she was going and abruptly came to a crashing halt. Finding herself on the floor, the young cheetah glanced up to see who she had collided with. Seeing the faces above her, she quickly jumped to her feet and bowed.

"I’m sorry Lady Nydia, Lord Claudius." She said as she finished her bow. Checking behind her, Cheetara noted that her pursuers were gaining. She turned back to the adults and bowed once again. "Excuse me please." She grabbed the tablet she had dropped and took off running down the hall again.

Lady Nydia let out a small chuckle, "She is nothing like when she first came here." The lioness commented on the cheetah’s behavior, "I remember when we couldn’t get one word out of her. Do you think this little one is going to have that much energy?" She patted her large belly tenderly.

"Excuse me Lady Nydia Lord Claudius, but did Cheetara come this way?" Tygra asked as he and Panthor executed a graceful bow.

"She went that way." Lady Nydia indicated the direction the running cub had headed.

"Thank you my Lady."

She and her mate stood there and watched as the cubs took off down the hall, "Are you sure we’re ready for this?" She asked her mate with laughter in her voice. All Claudius could do was shrug and chuckle.

Cheetara dashed out into the courtyard and headed for the open meadows that sat behind the lair compound. This was what she loved: the feel of sun on her face, the wind in her hair, and the freedom of the open fields. She hated being cramped up inside. Outside she felt alive…free, like she could do anything. She rounded the far corner of the lair and came to a crashing stop.

"Well, well, well, if it isn’t the runt." Symon sneered at the cheetah as he shoved her onto the ground.

Cheetara glared at the older cub, "I am not a runt." She tried to get up, only to have Cain, Symon’s friend push her back down. "Let me up."

Cain laughed at her, "Didn’t I warn you last time what would happen if I caught you again?" The older Cheetah asked in a cruel voice. "Do you remember me warning her last time Sy?" The lion nodded, "That’s what I thought. I guess it’s time to teach this little nobody where she belongs." He lifted his fist to punch her.

"HEY! Let her go!" Tygra yelled as he came around the corner.

"Well if it isn’t the runt’s shadow. Didn’t you learn anything last time, tiger?" Symon laughed

"I said let her go." Tygra demanded again, going into a fighting posture.

Cain glanced back at the tiger and Cheetara used that moment of distraction to her advantage. "Let me go!" She kicked out with all her strength.

Cain cried out in pain as the cheetah’s kick landed on his shin and loosened his grip on her. She managed to break the rest of his hold and jumped clear of the larger cheetah. "Oh, you are going to pay for that runt." He growled at her.

Tygra, seeing that his friend was free, decided that retreat was the best option. Grabbing Cheetara's hand, he turned and started running for the open courtyard. They were almost to the corner when he felt Cheetara pulled away from him. He turned and saw that Cain had grabbed her by the mane and was dragging her back to the ally. He turned to go after her, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait here." Panthro said as he walked into the ally.

"Now where was I?" Cain asked himself, "Oh yeah teaching you your place."

"Ummmm Cain," Symon tapped the cheetah on his shoulder,

"What?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"I think that you’re bothering a friend of mine." Panthro said from the ally entrance.

Cain glanced back down at Cheetara and with a final sneer tossed her towards Panthro. "She isn’t worth it. One day, runt, your friends aren’t going to be around to protect you."

"Are you alright?" The panther asked as he helped Cheetara back to her feet.

"Yeah, great," She pushed the helping hands away. "Tell Tygra I’ll be home later." She turned and headed out into the meadow, ignoring the yells behind her.

* * * * * * *

She ran. She took little notice of the dirt under her feet still damp from the morning rains or of the storm clouds slowly moving in over the mountains, or of anything but the pounding of her feet, the sound of her breathing and the quick beat of her heart. She ran, her swift feet carrying her farther and farther from the lair. All that mattered was getting away, away from the teasing, from the laughs, from everything. She ran until she could run no farther and collapsed in exhaustion. She lay in the tall grasses of the feather meadows allowing the frustration and anger to pour forth from her.

"Why? Why can’t I be like everyone else?" She yelled frustrated tears running down her face, "I just want to be normal." She curled herself into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

* * * * * * * *

Tygra glanced up at the timepiece for the hundredth time in the last hour. "Maybe I should go look for her. She’s been gone for over five hours now. Should I wait for Mom or Dad to get home?" He thought to himself as he glanced out the window, "And it’s getting dark. She hates the dark." With that last thought he made up his mind. He quickly went into the cheetah’s room and grabbed the lantern he had given her on the first night, and after leaving a quick note to his parents, he headed out into the stormy night.

She slowly opened her eyes, and feeling slightly confused by her surroundings, she wondered where she was. She sat up and the memories of the day’s events came back to her still sleepy mind. She felt the frustration rise up in her again as she thought of what Cain had said. "I am not a nobody!" She yelled into the fast coming darkness…"Dark… alone and dark," her mind started to scream, "But there’s open space around me. I’m ok as long as I stay in the open." She told herself. She felt a cool breeze in the night air and heard the sound of distant thunder. She turned and saw the lightning flash through the sky and felt the feeling of panic coming back. "Ok, Cheetara. You are going to get on your feet. Put one in front of the other, and run home as fast as you can." She ordered herself as she got to her feet and started running in the direction she thought the lair was in.

"How far could she have gone?" Tygra mumbled to himself as he searched the meadows. He jumped slightly as the sound of thunder broke the silence. "Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea." He glanced behind him and could see the lights of the lair in the distance glowing in the fast approaching night.

* * * * * * *

Seyan thought it odd that the lights were off as she entered her home, "The cubs should be home and studying by now." She thought to herself, "Tygra? Cheetara?" She called as she went up the stairs to check their rooms. Not finding them there, she returned to the food preparation area and noticed Tygra’s computer notebook sitting on the counter and turned on. She picked it up and read the short note on the screen.

Mom,

Went looking for Cheetara, We’ll be home soon.

Love Tygra.

She glanced up at the top of the screen and, noting the time the note had been logged, quickly dialed the communication unit.

"This is Tyben,"

"Ty, Tygra and Cheetara are missing." She told her mate her voice conveying her worry.

He gave his mate a confused look. "Missing?”

"Yes, I just got home and there was a note from Tygra saying he was going to look for Cheetara." She paused, "It was logged over four hours ago."

"You wait there. I’ll grab Barlo and find out if Panthro knows anything and meet you at home." He ended the connection. Seyan turned away and tried to regain control of her emotions, and stop her mind from running through the millions of things that could happen to two young cubs after dark. She was pulled out of her daze by the sound of the communicator beeping. She quickly answered, hoping that perhaps it was one of the cubs calling. "Yes?"

"Forgive me Healer Seyan, but Lord Claudius bid me call you."

Seyan smiled gently at the young lioness, "That’s alright Lady Fiona. What is it Lord Claudius requires?"

"It’s Lady Nydia. She is having birthing pains. Lord Claudius wishes you to come right away."

"Of course I’ll be right there." She disconnected the call and silently cursed the timing. She went and quickly gathered her equipment. As she came down the stairs she heard her mate and Barlo enter. "I must go; Lady Nydia is having birth pains." She stopped, torn between her duty as a healer and her worry for the missing cubs.

Tyben took her arm and lead her to the door. "Go, the Lady needs you. Barlo and I will find Tygra and Cheetara." Seyan gave him a grateful smile and quickly made her way down the hall.

* * * * * * * *

Full dark had overtaken the young cheetah as she raced through the tall grasses. "Ok, just keep moving, there’s nothing out here that can hurt you." She tripped on a small rock, twisting her ankle. She lay on the ground where she felt the panic beginning to build up in her. "Ok, take a deep breath," She said out loud just to hear a voice. "You’re going to get up and walk home now." She forced herself to sit up and felt a wave of dizziness swept over her. "Maybe not," She muttered as she fell back into the grasses. Just then the rain began to fall.

"I am going to kill her when I find her." Tygra muttered to himself as he continued out into the meadows. The wind was picking up as the storm moved closer. "Cheetara!" He yelled out into the night. "Great, now it’s raining." He continued his search growling under his breath. He turned to his left when he heard someone yell his name.

"Hey Tygra, I’m over here." Cheetara yelled to the tiger not quit succeeding in hiding the fear in her voice.

"Are you alright?" He asked, all thoughts of anger disappearing from his mind at the sight of his friend lying in the grass.

She nodded, "Aside from a twisted ankle, a headache, and being soaked, yeah I’m great."

He shook his head at her comment, "Come on lets go home." He helped her up and they made their way slowly home.

* * * * * * *

"Oh, thank goodness you’re here." Lady Fiona stated as she allowed Seyan into the royal quarters. "Her birthing pains are very close together." She led the healer into a room where Lady Nydia was resting on a bed.

The healer smiled gently at the young lioness before entering the brightly lit room. "And how about yourself Lady

Fiona?"

The lioness looked startled for a moment before allowing her hand to caress her own extended belly. "They kick and roll constantly. But please, my Lady should come first."

"Good evening Lady Nydia, I hear we have a cub that wants to make an appearance tonight." Seyan said as she sat her bag of equipment on the nightstand. "Lord Claudius may I ask you to wait outside for a moment, so that I may examine the Lady?"

Claudius gave his mate one last gentle caress before moving away from the bed. "I shall be right outside my love."

"I’ll be fine." Nydia gave him a smile before she had to concentrate on another contraction. "Is everything alright?" She asked after Claudius left the room and Seyan had begun the exam.

The tigress smiled at her patient, "Nothing to worry about my Lady, this cub should arrive in no time. You’re already half-way dilated. Now let’s see if this little one is in the proper position." Her soft hands quickly finished the exam. "Fiona, why don’t you get some cool cloths for Lady Nydia and I’ll move a chair next to her for you."

"Yes, of course healer." Fiona answered and quickly went about completing the errand.

"I thought…" she had to pause as another contraction came, "I thought you said it wouldn’t take long."

"It will still be at least a few hours I think." She chuckled at the expression on the lioness’s face. "Don’t worry. As soon as it’s over you’ll forget everything. There is no better feeling then holding your cub for the first time."

"Will these do healer?" the young lioness asked as she returned to the room. "I found what I…" She let out a cry and dropping the towels clutched at her stomach.

Seyan was instantly at the girl’s side helping her into a chair. "Is this the first time you’ve had this pain?" She asked as her hands quickly ran over Fiona’s extended belly.

"Yes," She hissed as another pain hit, her light amber eyes full of fear. "It is too soon."

Seyan quickly calculated the due date from the lioness last exam, and not for the first time, thanked the God’s for her photographic memory. "Only by four weeks Lady," She answered in a calm voice and pushing down her own concerns. "That is not uncommon for twins. Now I want you to sit here while I check Lady Nydia."

"What is wrong?" Nydia asked when the tigress reached her.

"Fiona’s cubs are coming early." She answered in a low voice so the younger lioness would not hear. "They are in a breach position; I fear that she will not have any easy birth."

Nydia shuddered as another contraction struck her, "What…what can you do for her?" She asked, the concern for her young niece showing in her voice.

"Would you accept another healer to attend your birth? I feel I need to stay with her." Nydia nodded her approval, "Thank you Lady." Both turned as Fiona let out a loud scream "Oh no…"

"Healer please…" Fiona glanced down and found herself standing in a puddle of her own blood.

* * * * * * *

"How much farther," Cheetara asked through chattering teeth.

Tygra glanced at his friend, taking note of the exhausted look in her eyes, "Not much. I can see the lights from here. We can stop and rest if you want."

She shook her head, "No, I want to get out of the rain, I’m freezing." She glanced ahead. "Umm, is it me or are those two lights running towards us?"

The two cubs watched as the shadows became clear and both groaned inwardly as they recognized the figures. "We’re dead." Tygra whispered to her. All the cheetah could do was nod.

Tyben felt a wave of relief wash over him at the sight of the two cubs wandering towards the compound. "Do you two have any idea how worried we were?" He asked in a stern voice, but he was fighting to keep a straight face at the condition of the two.

"Sorry, I went out for a run and tripped and hurt my ankle." Cheetara said, keeping her best innocent face on. "It wasn’t Tygra’s fault."

"Panthro," Tyben turned to the panther, "Would you run and tell Seyan we found them and that they’re fine." The young panther gave a nod and headed back into the lair. "Now, let’s go get you two dried off before you catch something."

* * * * * * * *

Claudius jumped out of his chair at the sound of the scream. He quickly made his way across the room to the sleeping chamber. "Healer Seyan?" He called through the closed door. "Healer what is wrong?"

The door was suddenly thrown open, "My Lord, I need another healer quickly." Claudius took note of the tigress’s blood covered hands, his amber eyes asking the question, "No, it’s Fiona. The twins are coming early and she’s bleeding out. Please call now." Her tone left no room for argument and Claudius quickly did as the healer asked.

"Fiona, I need you to listen to me." Seyan called to the frightened lioness, "Whatever you do, do not push." She placed her hands and applied pressure in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Tell me, what names did you pick for them?" She asked trying to take the girls mind off of what was happening.

"The girl Kitalee, after my Mother," Fiona said her voice filled with pain. "The boy Katvaren," She shuddered as another strong contraction gripped her.

"Where is that healer?" Seyan asked herself as she glanced over at Nydia. "How are you doing my Lady? Do you feel a need to push?"

"No, but the birthing pains are coming faster." She hissed as another contraction hit. "How is my niece?" Nydia asked calmly despite the pain in her eyes.

"I am doing all I can Lady Nydia." She glanced down and did a quick estimate in her head. "She’s lost almost half her volume. Where is that healer!?" She thought to herself. "Right now I need you to concentrate on your breathing, my Lady. It’s much too fast." She spoke out loud in a calm voice. She turned as the door was pushed open. "Thank Gods. Kala take Lady Nydia."

The tall Panther stood at the door for a moment her dark eyes quickly taking in the situation "I think we better move this young one to another room first." She turned and pointed to the guards standing in the main room. "You there, come and help us move Lady Fiona. No, Seyan stay where you are." She motioned to the tigress as she started to relieve the pressure her hand was providing. "How much has she lost?" The panther asked after they had moved Fiona to another room.

"Nearly half her volume, the cubs are also in breach and four weeks early." She grabbed one of the guards as he made to leave the room. "I need you to bring me clean clothes lots of them and hurry." She turned her attention back to Fiona. "I may need to do a C-section to save the cubs."

The panther nodded "I’ll be back as soon as Lady Nydia delivers. She shouldn’t be much longer."

* * * * * * *

"I need you to slow your breathing Lady Nydia. Lord Claudius, could you help her sit up please." Kala instructed the two lions as she finished her exam. "Now Lady Nydia…"

"Nydia, Please," The lioness corrected.

Kala smiled, "Nydia, when I say to I want you to push as hard as you can for ten seconds, and then relax till I say to push again. Lord Claudius, you can support her back as she does this and help her in her breathing. For now just relax and breathe slowly."

"Healer Kala, my niece, how is she?"

"Healer Seyan is doing all she can for Lady Fiona and the cubs, but it will be a hard birth." She ran her hands over Nydia’s extended belly. "Now get ready and Push. 1...2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10… and relax."

"How much longer," Claudius asked as he wiped the sweat off his mate’s brow with a cool cloth.

Kala chuckled, "This cub is eager to make his appearance in the world. Are you ready Nydia? Ok, once again push… And relax. Only one more I think. Just wait till I say, Nydia. Alright, one last time and push."

Nydia put all her strength into the final push and was rewarded with the sound of a newborn cub's cries. "You have a fine son with a head full of red hair." Kala announced with a smile. "Just give me one minute to clean him up. Do you have a name picked out?" She asked as she gently wiped the cub with a soft towel.

"Lion-O?" Nydia asked her mate.

He smiled down at his love, "Lion-O it is."

"Lord Claudius, Lady Nydia may I present your son." Kala handed a small bundle wrapped in a soft towel to Nydia and went to finish cleaning the mother. "You should let him suckle if he feels like it. It will help your uterus shrink down."

Nydia gently moved the cub into a position so he could suckle and marveled at this small being that she and her mate had created. "He’s so small." She said softly.

"Don’t worry he’ll grow." Kala chuckled, "I want you to rest now and just allow him to suckle. I need to go help Healer Seyan." The panther said after she had finished cleaning Nydia

"Kala, please take care of Fiona."

"We will do all we can." She left the new family alone.

* * * * * * *

"Damn!" Seyan growled, "You! Come and put your hand here!" She demanded of the guard that had brought the clean clothes. "Come and do it now!" She ordered when he did not come forward. "Now do not move no matter what happens." She said as she placed his hands in the correct spot.

"Healer," Fiona’s weak voice carried from the bed, "Please save them, please."

"Shhh, just lie still Fiona," She stroked the young lioness’s sweaty mane from her pale face, "I need to explain something to you. Your cubs are not turned right, and I can’t stop your bleeding."

"I don’t understand Seyan."

"To save the cubs, I need to help them. I have to do a C-section." She paused for a moment and looked up as Kala entered the room. She motioned for the panther to take over for the guard and waved him out of the room. "But if I do this I may not be able to save you. I leave the decision to you Fiona."

The young lioness closed her eyes for a moment as she gathered her thoughts, "Will they live if you do nothing?

Will I live?" She asked her amber eyes filled with fear.

"No, if I do nothing they won’t live, and I don’t know if I can save you or not," The healer answered truthfully.

"Please save them, even if it means my death." Fiona looked at Kala, "My aunt?" she asked through a pain-induced fog

"She is fine and has a strong son." Kala answered as she prepared an injection, "This will put you to sleep."

"No, I want to be awake to see them." The lioness pleaded

Kala caught tigress’s eyes and with a nod of Seyan’s head "Very well, I will only give you something to numb you, then."

Fiona felt the needle pierce her skin and then the warming numbness spread over her body. She watched as the healer frantically worked. "Please save them." She whispered one last time.

"Kala," Seyan quickly handed her a small female cub and quickly renewed her efforts to save the other. "Here take him." She handed the second cub to the other healer. "I’m going to try and stop the bleeding. Come on, Fiona, don’t give up on me."

* * * * * *

"Lady Nydia?" Seyan called softly into the room.

"Healer Seyan, how is my niece?" Nydia asked as she glanced down at the small bundle she held. She glanced up and caught the healer’s eyes and the sorrow in them. "No, she can’t be."

The tigress bowed her head, "I’m sorry My Lady. I did all I could, but I couldn’t stop the bleeding."

"Is she?"

"Soon My Lady, no more than an hour,” The healer watched as Nydia silently spoke a prayer, "The cubs are strong and healthy despite the early birth."

"Yes, the cubs, to lose a mother when they have just begun their life." She glanced down at her own cub. "Did she name them?"

"Kitalee and Katvaren, She asked to be alone with them until." She was unable to finish the sentence.

"Forgive me healer, but Nobel Barlo’s cub is here with a message for you." One of the guards announced.

"Thank you," She bowed to her Lady, "Pathro, did they find them?"

He nodded, "They’re a little cold and wet, and Father said Cheetara had a sprained ankle but that was all."

"Thank you Panthro,"

"Seyan, Fiona is asking for you." Kala spoke from the girl’s room.

The healer nodded and silently entered the dimly lit room. Fiona lay in her bed, a cub on each side of her. Her skin so pale it was almost transparent. "Seyan," She said weakly when she noted the tigress’s approach. "Please, make sure they are taken care of. That they are raised within the code."

"I swear they will be raised within the code. Now rest Fiona."

“Rest, yes, tell them…. Tell them I loved them." She whispered as she closed her eyes for the last time.

"May your journey be swift." Seyan spoke in the traditional prayer, then gathering the cubs in her arms softly closed the door.


	4. CHapter 4

"Cheetara, would you be so kind as to tell us the Code of Thundera?" Jaga requested of the cheetah. "Cheetara," He asked again when the cub did not respond. "Cheetara Clan Duma," His voice resounded through the room.

The cheetah quickly snatched herself from the daydream she was in, "Yes Lord Jaga?"

"Did you not hear the question?"

"No Lord Jaga." She answered softly.

"Tygra, would you be so kind as to enlighten your friend."

The tiger stood, "Truth, Honor, Justice, and Loyalty are the answer Lord Jaga." He glanced over his shoulder at Cheetara and was surprised to see a look of betrayal on her face.

"And the meaning of each,"

"Truth: To never knowingly lie to a fellow Thundercat, Honor: To uphold the code at all costs. Justice: To protect those unable to protect themselves. Loyalty: To never betray the Lord, a fellow Thundercat, or the Code,"

Jaga nodded his approval and motioned the tiger to sit. "Now young Cheetara, I suggest that you learn the code and its meaning by tomorrow. I will expect you to stand before the class and recite them."

"Yes Lord Jaga." She whispered

"What? I did not hear your response."

"Yes, Lord Jaga." She said in a voice that echoed off the walls.

"Very well," He glanced at the timepiece. "That is enough for today. Noble Barlo is awaiting you in the exercise room." He chuckled at the groans the cubs emitted as they filed out of the small lecture room. "Cheetara, a moment," The young cheetah turned and faced the jaguar. "Care to tell me what is bothering you?"

"Nothing Lord Jaga," She answered simply

He raised an eyebrow at her tone, "It’s not like you not to pay attention in lecture. Something must be bothering you."

"I’m just tired. I didn’t sleep well last night. May I go? I’ll be late for Noble Barlo’s lessons."

Jaga sighed. "Very well," Cheetara gave the noble a graceful bow and exited the room. Jaga made a mental note to talk to Seyan about the cub’s moods.

* * * * * * * *

"Now as you know, this hold can be broken by…" Barlo turned from his demonstration as he heard the door slid open. "So Cheetara decided to join us did she?"

"Forgive me, Noble Barlo. Lord Jaga kept me after lecture." She answered as she bowed. "It won’t happen again."

He looked the cheetah over and noticed the tired look in her face and the dark marks under her eyes. "Perhaps you should skip combat today. You look as if you need the rest."

"I’m fine, thank you." She went and took a seat on the mat away from Tygra and Panthro. The older panther regarded her a moment longer before returning to the lesson.

"What’s up with her today?" Panthro asked his friend in a whisper.

Tygra shrugged, "I don’t know. She’s been acting weird all week. Probably some girl thing," He glanced at the cheetah

"Alright, each of you choose a sparring partner and practice the holds we went over." Barlo’s voice brought the boys back to attention.

"So do you want to work with her today or should I?" Panthro queried.

"Go ahead; I want to work with Asia." He said to the panther as he wandered over to the young tigress.

Cheetara watched as all the others broke into their sparring teams and, seeing Tygra team up with Asia, walked over to Panthro. "I guess you’re stuck with me."

The panther glanced down at his young friend "Come on Swifty, "She cracked a slight smile at the use of her nickname. “Let’s see what you got."

The small cheetah took a defensive stance and waited for the panther to make his move. She watched as he shifted the weight on his feet and was ready to move when he charged. She was, however, too slow and found herself staring up into his face. "Are you alright?" Panthro asked the concern evident in his eyes.

She heard someone laugh, "Hey, look the runt can fly." More laughter echoed in the room.

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes even as Barlo growled a warning to Cain. "Cheetara," Barlo said gently as he helped her sit up. "I think you’ve had enough for today." She didn’t respond. Her eyes had locked onto Tygra standing next to Asia. He was laughing. She felt her anger burn. "He’s laughing at me." The tears welled up again, "They were right. I am a nobody." She broke away from Barlo’s grip and with one last look at the tiger, ran from the room.

He felt her eyes lock on to his face and in that moment felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He averted his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the hurt in hers. He watched as she dashed from the room "How could I do that to her?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sounds of more laughter.

"Tygra," Asia laughed, "I don’t know how you can be friends with her. But I guess she is good for a laugh."

He glared at the young tigress and wondered what he had even seen in her. "She’s a better friend then you." He snarled back and quickly walked away from the tigress.

* * * * * * *

Seyan turned as the door opened and gave a small sigh of relief when the missing cub walked into the house. "Cheetara, where have you been? You were supposed to be home three hours ago."

The young cheetah walked past her foster mother without a word and headed up the stairs to her room. Seyan heard the girl’s footsteps across the ceiling and the click of a door closing. "Tygra," She turned to her son sitting at the computer terminal. "Did something happen to Cheetara today?" She watched as the young tiger winced slightly. "Tygra what happened today?"

"Where to you want me to start?" He asked. He was, however, saved by the sound of the door chime. "I’ll get it." He bounded over to the door. "Lord Jaga, Uncle...Umm, I mean Noble Barlo."

"Tygra, go upstairs, we’ll continue our conversation later." Seyan waited until the cub was out of hearing. "I take it this has to do with Cheetara." She said as she led them into the sitting room.

"Then you’ve noticed the change in her?" Jaga asked.

Seyan nodded, "If you mean the fact that she is withdrawn, depressed, not eating or sleeping, then yes. I’ve noticed."

Barlo shook his head, "No, it’s getting worse. Today she came late to practice and ran out not long after that. Her moods are getting harder to judge and her concentration is starting to slip."

"I take it [that] she is having the same problems in lecture, Lord Jaga?" He nodded. "Well I can tell you that physically she is a healthy nine season old cub."

"I hear a but in there." Barlo observed.

The healer nodded. "I’ve had to start giving her sedatives at night again. The nightmares are back, and the effect on her is stronger than before." She glanced up as Tyben entered the home.

He took one look at those gathered in the room, "Who did what this time?" He asked. But the small smile on his face quickly disappeared when he noted his mate’s expression. "What’s wrong? Is Tygra or Cheetara hurt?" his expression changed to one of concern.

"No, Tygra is fine." Seyan glanced up at her mate. “Lord Jaga and Barlo are here about Cheetara. Apparently she is having problems controlling her moods in lecture and combat class. She motioned her mate to take a seat. "She may be starting to deal with her psychological wounds."

"I thought she was completely recovered." Barlo commented

"Physically, yes, mentally, no, she never mourned her parents’ death. She never came to terms with her claustrophobia or her fear of the dark. She still sleeps with the light Tygra gave her. She still has a fear of being left alone. I found her in her room last night almost comatose in fear. She said she could hear ‘them’ and wanted me to stop the voices."

Tyben’s head shot up at his mate’s words. "Seyan, remember what the elder told us about Cheetara’s clan?"

"The ‘curse," Barlo whispered.

Jaga nodded as he absorbed the information, "Healer, have you given the cub a brain scan yet?"

"No, I was too concerned about her claustrophobia. The machine doesn’t offer much in the way of space."

"I understand your concern healer, but I think it would be best for the cub if we find out if her abilities are becoming active." He paused, his eyes becoming distant. "I have seen what happens to the young ones that have no training. It is one of the reasons the cheetahs forbid the breeding of the Larden."

"I could sedate her a little and Tyben can stay in the room during the scan." The healer spoke more to herself then the others. "Very well, tomorrow, thank you for your concern Lord Jaga, Barlo."

* * * * * * *

Tygra stood outside her door. He could hear her sobs through the walls and felt a twinge of guilt at the fact that he may have caused some of those tears. He softly knocked on the door and after waiting a few moments but receiving no response, quietly opened it. He saw her curled on her bed, the small lamp he had given her the only illumination in the room and her stuffed saber tooth clutched in her embrace. "Cheetara," No response, "Cheetara," He called softly again.

"Go away." Her voice cracked, "Leave me alone." She pulled the blanket higher.

He took another step into the room. "I just want to talk."

She sat up and glared at him, her amber eyes almost black from anger and crying. "I said leave me alone!" she grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it at him. Tygra jumped back and heard the sound of glass break as it hit the wall.

He glanced down and saw the picture frame lying on the carpet, its glass splintered into several pieces now. He took note of the photo that had been within the glass. It was Cheetara, Panthro and himself. His father had taken it not long after the cheetah had come to live with them. It had been his naming day gift to her that first year. He reached down and carefully picked the remains of the frame and photo up. He glanced back up at Cheetara who had resumed her position under the blanket, and for the first time, the tiger felt himself growing angry at her.

"Fine, you want to be that way about it, I’ll leave. You can leave anytime you want. I never wanted you to live here anyway." He slammed her door shut as he left and stormed into his own room, tossing the frame and photo remains in his trash. He stood in the center of his room for a moment, his mind replaying what he had just done. He glanced back at his own closed door. "Oh no," He slowly sank down to the carpet. "I’m sorry Cheetara." He whispered as the tears slowly flowed down his face.

* * * * * * * *

The tigress stood at the bottom of the steps. She had heard the exchange between the two cubs and felt her heart break at the words that had been spoken. She quietly made her way up the stairs and could hear the sobs of the two friends within the hallway. She slowly opened the door to the young cheetah’s room and saw her curled under her blankets, her breathing slowing from the frantic sobs to that of sleep. She smiled sadly and pulled the door shut. She made her way to her son’s room and could still hear his sobs from within. "Tygra?" She spoke as she knocked on the door.

"Please leave me alone." The boy’s muffled voice said.

Seyan sighed, "When you feel like talking, I’ll be downstairs."

Tygra listened as his mother’s footsteps faded. He glanced over at the trashcan that he had tossed the photo into. He reached over and pulled the now crumbled photo out. "I’ll apologize in the morning and I’ll make it up to her." He crawled into his bed feeling a little better now that he had decided what to do.

* * * * * * * *

She was running. The air around her was filled with smoke, ash, and the stench of fear and death. All around her, she could hear the screams of others as they ran through the inferno that was Thundera City. Ahead of her she could see the outlines of hundreds of ships through the smoke-filled air. She heard someone calling her name and turned in the direction she thought it came from. She saw a shadow standing at the edge of the field frantically waving other. She began running to the shadow, but it seemed that the faster she ran, the farther away the shadow moved. "Wait. Please wait." She cried out. The shadow motioned. "Please don’t leave me." She put more effort into her dash. The ground quaked. She ran. The shadow moved to a ship, motioning to her. "Please wait!" She screamed. The air grew heavy with heat. She ran. The shadow’s face became clear to her. The ground cracked apart. She ran. "Don’t leave me. You promised you wouldn’t leave me!" She cried. The shadow backed into the ship, still motioning to her. She ran. The ground quaked. She fell. The shadow called her name. She reached out her fingers. "Please you promised!" Her amber eyes filled with tears of fear. The door closed, the ship started to lift off. "Please! Don't leave me alone!" she screamed. "Tygra!"

* * * * * * *

"Cheetara," Seyan shook the cub, "Cheetara wake up."

Her eyes flew open and she found herself within the safe and familiar confines of her room, her mind still clinging to the vivid images of the nightmare. "He left me." She cried as she clung to her foster mother. "He left me."

The tigress gently rocked the frantic cheetah "Who left you?" She asked, trying to make sense of the cub’s ramblings.

"He left me. He promised he wouldn’t." She kept repeating. "Why did he leave me?"

"Shhhh, no one is leaving you." The tigress spoke in a soft voice as she gathered the crying cub into her arms and began humming softly.

The cheetah’s grip slowly loosened as the calming lullaby pierced her terror-filled mind. Seyan gently lifted the cub and walked over to the small rocking chair she had placed in the room for such occasions and, wrapping the girl in a soft blanket, she continued her soft serenade.

Cheetara snuggled into the warmth of her foster mother and allowed the feeling of security to wash over her as the nightmare images deserted her mind. "Someone else used to hold me like this." Her amber eyes glanced up at the tigress’s soft face as she tried to remember that face that now eluded her. She slowly closed her eyes as the quiet voice lulled her into sleep.

A soft laugh, a gentle smile, and a face that was familiar yet not. Loving hands lifting a crying cub, a gentle rocking, a tender touch filled with love. The faint sent of a familiar fragrance. The faraway sound of singing,

The images shifted:

A small wagon up on a bumpy road, two familiar voices answering a question, a young cub cuddled upon a warm lap surrounded by love, a full moon within the night sky, a spot of red upon it, The sound of laughter and a feeling of family.

The image shifted:

Clutched within familiar arms while running, frightened shouts piercing the still night, a feeling of flying and then crashing upon the hard ground, a frantic call, the loving arms reaching for her, a voice filled with love telling her to be brave, . A dark cave, the familiar face glancing at her, fear within his eyes. A cry of fear at being left alone, a shiny object slipped into her hands. An outstretched hand grasping for something out of reach, a frantic scream begging, pleading with the face,

She was plunged into the darkness….


	5. Chapter 5

 

"Her brain wave patterns have finally stabilized, but she is still comatose." Seyan reported, "I truthfully can’t explain what has happened to her. According to her brain scan she is experiencing a chemical imbalance, but I can’t find anything in her system that explains it. All her blood work is normal, metabolism normal, everything normal. “The healer tossed her file on the table and ran a hand through her red mane in frustration.

"Healer," Claudius spoke in a soft voice, "How long has it been since you’ve slept?"

Seyan’s face took on a thoughtful look for a moment, "I don’t remember," Her voice full of fatigue.

The Thundercat lord rose and with a gentle hand guided the tigress to the door of the chamber. "Then perhaps it is time that you reintroduced yourself to it."

"But I can’t. I have to…"

"I am sure you have other Healers that can take over for a few cycles while you rest. You will do young Cheetara little good if you collapse from exhaustion."

Seyan gave her Lord a grateful look and allowed her fatigue to show upon her face. "I’ll just stop at the med center first and tell them."

"No, you will go straight to your home. I will see that they are contacted and told that you will be unavailable for the next eight cycles." He motioned to one of the guards. "Falken will see you safely home and then deliver the message."

She bowed "Thank you Lord Claudius."

The lion turned to the communication unit and flipped a switch, "Siler, send them in now." The remaining nobles turned and watched as two elders of the cheetah clans filed into the room. "I felt it best the Seyan not be here for this." Claudius whispered to Tyben, "I fear that what they have to say will not hold well for a certain young cheetah." The tiger gave his lord a smile of appreciation and an agreeing nod.

"Lord Claudius," Metah greeted after a graceful bow, "We wish to thank you for allowing us to speak before the council."

"You are welcome Metah Clan Chee’Var and Tenash Clan Che’Dar. What brings you to Thundera City?" The lion asked as he motioned them to sit.

"We have come in regard to the young cheetah cub, Cheetara Clan Duma. As the Gather council promised, it is her tenth season and she is to come before us for the decision."

"And what decision is this?" Tyben asked his voice thick with suspicion, "I thought the clans had renounced her."

"That is true Noble Tyben." Metah spoke attempting to hold onto his anger. "Her father came to us at the last gather council and bid us reinstate the Clan Duma noble rights upon his cub’s tenth season if she showed no signs of the ‘curse’. It is her tenth season and we have come to honor the promise."

"And if she does show signs?" The tiger asked.

"She will be an outcast as all the Larden have become. The clans have no use for them or their ‘curse’." Tanash stated simply, his eyes flashing at the tiger in anger.

Tyben glared back at the cheetah, "Why bother? She is already an outcast. She has had no contact with her clan family since she was six seasons old. Do they even know or care that she survived the raid? I don’t think the cheetah clans are capable of honor." he growled.

"How dare you," Tanash jumped to his feet at the insult.

"Enough!" Claudius’s voice resounded throughout the large chamber. He turned and locked Tyben in his gaze till the tiger slowly sank to his seat. "Be seated Elder Tanash.” He waited till the cheetah had retaken his seat. "I fear that you have made your journey for nothing elders. Young Cheetara has fallen ill and will be unable to do anything for some time."

Metah’s eyes widened at the lions statement, "Ill? How?"

"Our Healer is unsure how. But the cub is comatose."

"Has your healer run scans?" Claudius nodded. "Did they show a chemical imbalance?" He nodded again. Metah turned and whispered to Tanash. "You are wrong Lord Claudius; our journey was not for nothing. It is necessary for we must do this correctly." Both Elders stood, "Claudius son of Lyonna Mate to DeClan Clan Symia, I Metah son of Cheefay mate of Hachee Clan Chee’Var and Tanash son of Naka mate to Seefan clan Che’Dar have come forth to address the status of Cheetara daughter of Cheeyana mate to Kenydar Clan Duma." Metah spoke out in the traditional address

Claudius was silent for a moment as he guessed what the elders were about to do. He slowly stood and answered in the traditional way, "I Claudius son of Lyonna Mate to DeClan Clan Symia await your decision."

"It is the decision of the cheetah clans that Cheetara daughter of Cheeyana mate to Kenydar is hereby striped of all noble status and rights allowed to all cheetahs. She is hereby forbidden to take mate within the clans or breed within the clan. She is hereby renounced by her clan family and as thus renounced from this council. She is hereby removed from the lineage of Clan Duma and will from this moment on be an outcast to all cheetah clans. I elder Metah son of Cheefay mate to Hachee clan Chee’Var decree this and ask all those with in witness speak now."

"I Tanash son of Naka mate to Seefan Clan Che’Dar stand witness to this."

"I Jaga, son of Jantla mate to Vanter Clan Xan’for stand witness to this."

"I Barlo, son of Phona mate to Petron Clan Begh’ria stand witness to this."

Claudius looked over at Tyben and raised an eyebrow at the tiger. With a growl, Tyben drew himself to his feet and answered the decree.

"I Tyben son of Tygrana mate to Kahn Clan Asia’tal stand witness to this."

"I Claudius son of Lyonna mate to DeClan Clan Symia stand witness to this and declare it so." He spoke in answer to the decree, his normally soft voice tinged in anger.

"It is done." Metah said, "Do with the cub as you see fit. She is of no value to the clan now." Everyone turned as shouts could be heard outside. The chamber doors suddenly burst open and a lone female cheetah barged in.

"You," Tanash hissed at her. "You have no rights here outcast."

She glared at the elder "I have more right then you." She growled back, "She is of my clan."

"You are too late. The cub has already been removed. You may return…"

"Removed," She spat the word out, "She was removed before she was born." She turned and saw the guards approaching. "Forgive me Lord Claudius," She bowed to him. "I ask to be allowed to speak." She fought the grip the guards placed upon her.

"You cannot allow this Lord. She is an outcast, a nothing." Tanash growled.

"I suggest that you remain silent Elder Tanash." He motioned the guards to release her. "You have already tried my patience enough for one day. Tyben, Barlo, will you show our guests the way out?" He waited until the room returned to silence before speaking again. "Now, what is it you wish to say?"

"First, I apologize for the rudeness of my entrance, but I would not have been allowed to see you otherwise. I am Aisling daughter of Eefa of the Clan Larden."

"Clan Larden,"

"Yes Lord. The outcasts, I have come at my Clan elder’s wishes to offer help for young Cheetara." She bowed again

"I fear any help you can offer may be too late." Claudius said gently as he motioned for her to stand

"The cub is ill?" he nodded. "Can you take me to her?"

"This way,"

* * * * * * *

Tygra glanced into the dark room. He saw her laying there, her pale face bathed in the soft lighting above the bed. He could hear the beeping of the machines that monitored her vital signs and the soft sound of her breathing. "Tygra," He jumped at the sound of his name.

"I’m sorry Healer Kala. I’ll go now." He turned to leave.

"I was going to suggest that you go in and talk to her." The panther said, "Go on, it will do you both some good." She encouraged when he still didn’t enter the room. "It helps for her to hear a familiar voice."

"The last time I talked to her I told her that I wanted her to leave." The tiger confessed softly, "I yelled at her. I was going to apologize in the morning but she got sick." He quickly wiped away some tears,

Kala took the young tiger by the shoulders and led him into the room and over to the bed. "Tell her. She needs to hear it as much as you do." She turned and left him alone.

He stood there and, glancing back at the direction the healer had gone, felt as if he should follow her. He turned back to his friend and climbed up into the chair that sat next to the bed. "Hi," he held his breath hoping that perhaps she would sit up and tell him to go away. "Panthro was going to come by too, but he had to go help his Dad out. I’m keeping a list of the lessons we’re doing so I can help ya get caught up later. Jaga asked me if I wanted to join the advanced class and study diplomacy and stuff like that. It sounded neat so I said yes." He paused realizing that he was rambling. "I didn’t mean what I said. I don’t really want ya to leave." He chuckled, "If you left who would help me beat Panthro in wrestling?" He reached down into his school bag. "Here, I brought you these." He pulled out the lantern and the stuffed saber tooth, and placed the lantern on the table and the animal beside her on the pillow. "I miss you 'Tara and I’m sorry." He turned when he heard someone clear there throat behind him. "Lord Claudius." He quickly jumped off the chair and bowed. "I’ll leave now."

The lion regarded the young tiger. Though only 12 seasons, he seemed to carry himself as one twice his age would, yet underneath all the intelligence, compassion, and valor there lay a part that was unsure, a part that required encouragement. And the one that had provided that support lay unconscious in the room. For the first time in the seasons that Claudius had watched the cub grow, he saw a look of confusion and loss within his amber eyes. "Have you seen Healer Kala?"

"She went to her office. She said I could stay and talk to Cheetara."

"I see no reason for you to leave now." The lion spoke gently. "Go, continue your talk. Perhaps you can read to her. Didn’t you start a new book in lecture today?"

"Yes Lord, I can do that." Tygra pulled the book from his bag. "Thank you." He bowed once again to his Lord and went to settle himself in the chair.

"Come Lady Aisling, I will show you to the Healer." He motioned for the cheetah to precede him. "I am interested in hearing what help you can offer her."

"Lord Claudius," Kala bowed as she noted the lion enter her office. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"I have someone who claims to be able to help young Cheetara." He motioned to the cheetah standing behind him. "This is Lady Aisling from Clan Larden."

The panther bowed her head slightly to the cheetah and with a hand offered them a seat. "Should I contact Seyan for this?" She glanced at Claudius.

"Let us hear what Lady Aisling has to say first. Seyan is more in need of rest now." He turned to the cheetah, "Now Lady, how can you help this cub?"

"Are you able to answer medical questions concerning this cub?" She asked the panther

"For the most part yes, anything I cannot answer I can access from her records."

"Some of the questions I will ask may seem odd but they are important so please answer as best you can." The panther nodded. "Has the cub come into her tenth season yet and how long has she been comatose?"

"Yes, three days ago and five days now." Kala answered

"Has she had her first false cycle? Did she complain of headache or fatigue before she fell ill?"

The healer turned to her computer and pulled up the correct records. "According to her last physical that was done three weeks ago, she has had a false cycle. I can’t tell you if it was her first one or not. Her metabolism was running slightly high. She also was showing elevated levels of neurotransmitters and hyper activity in the hypothalamus. No reports of headache or seizers; however, she did report feeling overly tired."

The cheetah nodded as she absorbed the information, "What about dreams? Has she had an increase in them? Or mood swings?"

"I know that Seyan has had to start sedating her again at night and her moods have been hard to judge. She’s been withdrawn, depressed, unable to concentrate and quick to lose her temper."

"Can you tell me anything about the night she fell ill?"

"One moment, Seyan made some notes on that in the file." She typed away at the keys for several moments, "Patient presented with massive head pain, high heart rate, low blood sugar levels, slightly elevated body temperature. Uneven dilation of pulps but reactive to light, No virus, bacteria, or toxic substance found in blood stream. Brain scan reviled hyperactivity in the hypothalamus and extremely high levels of neurotransmitters. Attempted all know stimulation techniques to bring patient out of coma none were successful. Diagnoses: Unknown, Current treatment: keep all vital organs functional and provided nutrition for body functions. DNR,"

"You said she has been comatose five days now?" The panther nodded, "In that time have you done an EEG and do you have one from before this?"

"Let me see." She turned back to her computer, "Yes, on the first day and again on the forth. Findings were not conclusive."

"May I see them?" Kala turned the screen so the cheetah could view the scans. "Yes, there it is." She said to herself. "See this peek here." She pointed to one of the high peeks on the 1st graph. "In most cases this would be normal, but see the difference in the two? On the second scan, after the coma, the peeks are gradually increasing in strength and not relaxing as much when they reach the valley. You have an emerging Larden here and a strong one at that."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Claudius asked.

"Nothing you can do, but I can. I have to help her find her way out."

"Find her way out? From where,"

"Healer Kala, do you have any experience with mind abilities?"

"No, but Healer Seyan does. She had some training before she came to live in the lair."

"The easiest way to explain this is to picture you in a small room. You’re being assaulted by hundreds of voices and visions, and there’s no way to stop them. You also cannot get out of the room; you’re trapped and all of your senses are running on high speed trying to keep up with the information that they receive from the environment. Nothing brings you relief, not sleep, not wakefulness, nothing. No matter where you turn or what you do you are constantly assaulted by these things." She paused for a moment to consider her next words. "It is much like this in Cheetara’s mind right now. She is unable to block out the thoughts or the visions that her gifts are picking up. Most react in one of two ways: they either go insane or they simply close in upon themselves and retreat to a place in their mind where they feel safe."

"I don’t understand. Where can she retreat to?" Claudius asked

"To a memory that makes her feel safe or happy, sometimes it’s a place like a memory of home, or a thing like a special toy. There are those however who get trapped in a memory and cannot find their way out, as I fear Cheetara has. In these cases the emergent comes in contact with a fearful or traumatic memory instead of a happy one. Your young cheetah was lucky she trapped herself inside her mind. Most that have this experience go mad. Before the Larden truly understood who we were and how to train our abilities, the majority of us went insane. This is why we are now outcasts among our people. One of the Cheetah clans’ greatest massacres was caused by an unstable Larden she killed over 500 cheetahs during the Clan wars. One of the stipulations that were brought before the council was that all the Larden be outcast so that no one clan could gain control of them and use them for their benefit. As you have noticed, that is one part of the treaty that the clans honor even today."

"How will you help her?" Kala asked

"By entering the memory she is trapped in and helping her come to terms with the fear. She will not come out until her subconscious is convinced that she is safe. I will also set a block on her abilities that will keep them in check until shies better able to control them. It can be removed after her training or remain in place the rest of her life."

"This is something that falls to Tyben and Seyan to decide as her guardians. Kala, will you see that they are contacted? I fear that I have other appointments that I must attend to." The lion rose to leave, "I hope that you are not deceiving us Lady Aisling."

* * * * * * *

"Is there anything you need us to do?" Seyan asked as the Larden made ready.

"Could you perhaps have some food ready? I will need to replenish my system afterwards. Also I will need someone to monitor both the cub’s vital signs and my own. Aside from that there is little you can do except pray." The young cheetah sat on the bed and tenderly placed her hands upon Cheetara’s temples. "You will see a spike in her brain pattern as I begin. No matter what happens, do not interrupt me unless my life signs fail." She closed her eyes.

"Mom," the healer turned and saw Tygra standing at the entrance. "Can she really help Cheetara?"

She motioned the cub over to her, "I don’t know. But I do know that she may be Cheetara’s last hope." As one they both watched the monitors as they softly beeped in the otherwise silent room.

* * * * * * * *

< _Cheetara._ > was someone calling to her? < _Cheetara._ > why won’t the voices leave her alone? She retreated further

Into herself, trying to escape the voice that called out to her, < _Cheetara_ >

<Go away!> She cried out, < _Why won’t you leave me alone!?_ >

The voice persisted < _I’ve come to help. I’ve come to take you back._ >

< _I don’t want to go back. He left me. He promised he wouldn’t leave me._ > She pulled farther away.

The voice seemed to stop for a moment as if digesting the information, < _Who has left you?_ > the voice asked finally. < _I cannot help unless you answer._ > Aisling felt herself flung back by a mental shield. She quickly increased her energies and tried to break through it. < _Please Cheetara. I am only here to help you._ > She begged the cub as she tried to break the shield Cheetara had erected.

< _Leave me alone!_ > the mental shout was deafening for Aisling and she felt her energies quickly fading. Switching tactics she began shifting through the cub’s memories for an answer, hoping her body would hold out long enough. < _What are you doing?_ > She felt Cheetara’s presence near her. < _I said leave! ME! ALONE!_ > She was flung backwards but not before she had her answer.

* * * * * * *

"Are you alright?" Seyan asked Aisling as she opened her eyes. "Drink this."

The cheetah drank the warm liquid the healer offered and slowly sat up. "I have to try again." She said weakly.

"Again, are you insane? The last time nearly killed you."

The cheetah moved weakly to Cheetara’s bed, "Have to try again." She glanced up and caught Tygra’s eyes. "You, I need your help." She pulled the young tiger to her and, before Seyan could stop her, dragged them both into the depths of Cheetara’s mind.

* * * * * * *

He was falling, or at least he thought he was. He tried to shout but no sound came from his mouth. He felt someone’s hand brush against his and suddenly found himself standing in the ruins of Thundera City. < _Where am I?_ >

< _This is the psychic plane. This is where your friend now exists. >_ Aisling spoke from beside him.

< _Why did you bring me here?_ >

< _You will see soon. For now, watch._ > She pointed

He turned and watched as an adult Cheetara race across the ruined landscape towards a ship. He could hear her shouting, pleading for someone to wait, for someone not to leave her alone. He tried to make out the figure that she was fighting to get to, but the smoke-filled air made it impossible. He watched in horror as the ground quake forced her to fall. He wanted to rush to her, to help her. But a hand on his shoulder prevented him.

< _You must wait. What you are seeing is not real. It has not happened yet._ > Aishling’s calm voice spoke.

He turned when he heard the sound of a ship’s engines igniting and heard a heart wrenching scream cut through the night.

"Please! Don't leave me alone!" the adult Cheetara screamed. "Tygra,"

< _But, I never left her._ > He turned to the Larden standing next to him. < _I don’t understand. >_

< _What you are seeing are glimmers of the future, one possible piece of the future. It is Cheetara’s worst nightmare come true, and she is trapped within it. Reliving every moment from beginning to end in a continuous loop. >_

< _How can I help?_ > Tygra asked as he watched the cycle begin to repeat itself.

< _By changing the ending._ > Aisling replied simply.

< _But how do I do that?_ >

< _You have the ability within you and your love for your friend to guide you. Just trust your heart._ > the cheetah stepped back and disappeared into the shadows. < _Just trust yourself Tygra._ >

* * * * * * *

She was running. The air around her was filled with smoke, ash, and the stench of fear and death. All around her, she could hear the screams of others [ ] as they ran through the inferno that was Thundera City. Ahead of her she could see the outlines of hundreds of ships through the smoke-filled air. She heard someone calling her name and turned in the direction she thought it came from. She saw a shadow standing at the edge of the field frantically waving to her. She began running to the shadow, but it seemed that the faster she ran, the farther away the shadow moved. "Wait. Please wait." She cried out. The shadow motioned. "Please don’t leave me." She put more effort into her dash. The ground quaked. She ran. The shadow moved to a ship, motioning to her. "Please wait!" She screamed. The air grew heavy with heat. She ran. The shadow’s face became clear to her. The ground cracked apart. She ran. "Don’t leave me. You promised you wouldn’t leave me!" She cried. The shadow backed into the ship, still motioning to her. She ran. The ground quaked. She fell. The shadow called her name. She reached out her fingers. "Please you promised!" Her amber eyes filled with tears of fear. The door closed, the ship started to lift off. "Please! Don't leave me alone!" she screamed. "Tygra,"

A hand reached and took her outstretched hand within it. She glanced up, amber eyes meeting amber eyes. She felt relief, security, affection…. No. Not affection…love. Love washed over her as she was pulled into his embrace, his gentle hands softly wiping the tears from her pale cheeks, her hands running through his thick red-striped mane. "I will never leave you." His deep voice tenderly spoke. "I will be with you, now and forever." His soft lips brushed hers.

"Tygra,"

* * * * * * *

"Seyan," The tigress quickly swung around from tending her son at the sound of the weak whisper. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Lie still." She pushed the young cheetah back down on the bed. "You’ve been through a lot." Seyan eyes quickly glanced at the monitors over the cub’s bed and gave an approving nod.

Cheetara glanced over at the bed and noticed the pale and pain covered face. "Tygra," Her voice sounding confused

"Don’t worry he’s just sleeping." She smiled gently at the young cheetah. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy,"

"Then rest. I’ll be back later to check on you." Seyan quietly closed the door to the room.

"She’s awake isn’t she?"

The tigress turned to the voice, "I thought I told you to leave." She growled

"I had to make sure that the cub woke up alright first and find out if she has any memories of what happened." Aisling answered ignoring the healer’s tone.

"Her vital signs are stable, but I don’t know how much she remembers." Seyan paused, "What did you do to them?"

"I did nothing but place a block on Cheetara’s abilities and her memories of what happened. Tygra and Cheetara did the rest."

* * * * * * *

She watched as the door slowly closed. Turning her amber eyes to the other occupant in the room smiled when she saw a pair of amber eyes looking back. "Hi,"

"Hi," he smiled back and reached out. She took the outstretched hand in hers and with a sigh of contentment closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_< I will always be with you.>_


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, I know you’re in here." She turned as she heard the sound of feet just in time to see two heads of red-striped mane and one of red mane go running out the door. "Kat, Kit! Lion-O! You had better get back here. I can’t believe I got talked into doing this." She mumbled as she ran out into the hall after the twins and Prince. She quickly glanced in both directions trying to determine the way the cubs had gone when she heard the familiar laughter. "Just watch them for one cycle Cheetara. Snarf will be back by then." She spoke to herself as she moved in the direction she heard the laughter. "When I get my hands on those three…"

"Did you lose something Cheetara?" Tyben asked as he rounded the corner with three cubs in tow. He chuckled at the expression on the cheetah’s face. "You can’t turn your back on them for one second. And we thought you and Tygra where bad when you were young."

The cheetah regarded her foster father attempting to think of a comeback for his comment. "Well I’m too old for pranks anymore."

"Too old," He laughed, "I seem to remember a cheetah of 14 seasons and bearing a striking resemblance to you taking a water bomb up to the roof of the lair and dropping it on a certain tiger’s head yesterday."

She looked innocently at him, "You must be thinking of a different cheetah."

"Yes that must be it." He chuckled. "Come on, I’ll help you get this trio back to the nursery before Snarf finds out about their little escapade."

She flashed her famous smile at him and taking Lion-O’s hand in hers followed the tiger back to the room. "I think next time I’ll remember to lock the door." She commented as they entered the cozy room. "Thanks Tyben." She said as the tiger left her.

"Burrrrrrr, did they behave themselves?" Snarf asked as he entered the small nursery several minutes later.

The cheetah rolled her eyes, "As much as the normally do. But I’ve got to get to class." And she dashed out the door before the Snarf had a chance to press any farther.

* * * * * *

"We’re going to be late if she doesn’t get here soon." Tygra said to himself as he glanced around the courtyard for any sign of his missing friend. He had no warning aside from a flash of gold-blonde fur before he found himself lying on his back and staring into a pair of laughter-filled amber eyes.

"Hi," She grinned mischievously "Miss me?"

He returned the grin, "Now why would I miss you?" And in a quick move flipped the lighter cheetah off of him and jumped to his feet. "You make such an easy target. Besides, I still owe you for that water bomb”

"Only if you catch me," She jumped back as the tiger made a grab for her, "What’s wrong Tygra? Can’t ya catch little old me?" And with a wink she took off running.

The tiger just smiled and slunk into the underbrush around the courtyard. He watched as the cheetah dashed around the open courtyard and waited until her run brought her within range. With a triumphant growl, he pounced. "Gotcha!"

She turned and let out a small squeal just as the tiger jumped out of the bushes and soon found herself in the same position that she had put him in earlier. "Ok, I give." She looked up and caught a glimmer flashing in the tiger’s eyes. "Don’t you even think about it?" She warned

He smirked. "About what,"

"Whatever it is that conniving mind of yours is thinking,"

"Don’t you trust me?" He asked innocently

"No."

He just smiled again, "To bad. But it’s payback time." And he grabbed the light cheetah and tossed her over his shoulder. "Now let me see what shall I do?" He made a show of looking around the courtyard.

"You shall put me down." Cheetara said as she beat on his back.

"Oh yes, that will work perfectly."

She glanced up and her eyes widened when she took note of the direction they were heading. "Tygra, don’t you dare!" She squirmed in his grip. "I am warning you tiger!"

He just smiled, "Your warning is noted--" And lifting her up dropped her into the courtyard fountain, "--and ignored."

"Oooooo, you are so dead tiger." She growled as she pulled herself to a sitting position in the cold water.

"Are you two ever going to grow up?" A laughing voice spoke from behind the two. Both cheetah and tiger turned.

Cheetara smiled. "What’s the fun in that?" She shouted back, and taking advantage of Tygra distraction grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into the water. "HA! Cheetara: 2 Tygra: 0" She cheered as she jumped out of the fountain.

"One day cheetah," Tygra growled as he also pulled himself out.

She just smiled at him as she wrung the water out of her long thick blond-spotted mane. "How long are you home for this time, Panthro?"

"A few days, we’re in for some minor repairs from a meteor storm we ran into. By the way, did you two notice the time?"

The tiger and cheetah both looked at each other and said, "We’re late for lecture."

Tygra ran over and quickly gathered up their bags, tossing Cheetara’s to her as he dashed past. "Bye Panthro see you tonight." Cheetara gave him a quick wave and smile before following the tiger.

The panther could only laugh as the two friends dashed off to the lair and the certain wrath of Lord Jaga.

* * * * * *

"I would have expected this sort of behavior from a cub of six or seven seasons, but from the two of you." Jaga locked his gaze onto the two soaking wet youngsters standing before him, "I know both of you were raised with better manners."

"We promise it won’t happen again Lord Jaga." Tygra replied, "We will accept any punishment you give us."

Jaga had to fight back the urge to laugh at the look Cheetara flashed the tiger after his statement. He regarded the two cubs…no, he corrected himself, young adults standing before him. Tygra, now at 16 seasons, stood over 6ft in height and his once slim body was now filled out with muscles. He looked more and more like his sire every day. His thick red-striped mane was neatly trimmed in the traditional cut for his clan. His deep amber eyes flashed with intelligence and compassion that few of his peers could match. His greatest weakness, however, remained his lack of faith in himself and his abilities. It was something Jaga had hoped the tiger would grow out of, but as time passed, it seemed the tiger's insecurities just grew.

The cheetah, on the other hand, more than made up for his lack of faith. She had enough for both of them, now in her 14th season and still small for her age. Her body was still clutched in the turmoil of pre-adolescence but she was slowly blooming into a young cheetah that anyone could be proud of. Her long golden blond mane ran down to her mid-back and was in its usual disarray. Her light amber eyes glittered with a sense of humor and mischief. Her speed was only matched by the sharpness of her wit and quick mind. She was often Tygra’s greatest competitor in both lecture and combat skills, yet she was also his greatest ally. Each pushed the other to do their best and sometimes go even beyond what they thought they could do. She was the strength to his weakness and he to hers. Together they were unstoppable, but within that strength lay their greatest weakness.

"You will clean up the water you tracked through the lair in your mad dash to the lecture hall and I expect a report on my desk tomorrow morning describing why this sort of behavior is not appropriate for future Thundercat.”

"Yes Lord Jaga." They answered in unison.

"Now off with both of you." They bowed and left the jaguar to his work.

* * * * * *

"Seyan, Tyben please come in." Jaga said as he saw the pair enter his office.

"Lord Jaga," the tigress bowed her head slightly. "Your message said you wanted to speak about Tygra."

"Yes. I was just going over his progress report for the last quarter and I must say I am impressed. High marks in all his courses, above average in his diplomatic, mathematic, and science skills. To be honest, he is my top student aside from Cheetara. No other student is close in matching him."

Tyben allowed a look of fatherly pride to pass over his face, "Thank you, Lord Jaga, for the praise of Tygra, but I don’t think you called us here just to tell us this."

The jaguar smiled, "No Nobel Tyben, I didn’t. I feel that Tygra is ready to take on a more challenging task. I have recommended him for the academy starting next quarter."

Seyan stared at Jaga in shock, "The academy? But are you certain he is ready?"

"Mentally he has been ready for two seasons Healer. I have had him teaching younger cubs their beginning lessons to keep him from becoming bored. And this season I have been hard-pressed to find studies for him that he doesn’t master within a day. The only reason I did not recommend him when he was 14 seasons was the fact that emotionally he was unprepared. But now it is time for Tygra to learn to stand on his own, without the help of certain associates."

"Cheetara," Tyben stated, "I have noticed a change in the two of them since the incident."

Seyan sighed, "The Larden tried explaining it to me after the fact." She growled slightly at that memory. "Apparently one of the side effects of the mind meld is sometimes a mental bridge is formed between the minds involved. She said it should dissipate with time, but in Tygra and Cheetara’s case, it’s only grown stronger. The two of them know that there is a connection of some sort, but not why or how."

Jaga nodded, "I have noticed that since this ‘bond’ formed they rely on each other heavily. That is one reason to send Tygra to the academy. Neither one of them knows how to function without the other. Now it’s time they remember how."

"It won’t be easy for them, but it is a lesson they need to learn." Tyben said, "And perhaps with Tygra away, Cheetara’s antics will calm down."

"It’s agreed then?"

Seyan nodded, "If Tygra is willing, then yes."

* * * * * * * *

"The Academy, Me," The young tiger stared at his parents in shock,

Seyan chuckled at the expression on her son’s face. "Yes, Jaga recommended you for the next quarter. He has great expectations in your chances there."

"But, why, I’m not good enough for the Academy."

"Jaga thinks you are Tygra and that should tell you something." Tyben spoke up, "But we won’t force you if you don’t want to go."

"Of course I will go." He pulled himself up into a proud stance, "If Jaga believes in my abilities enough to recommend me, and I will not let him down. I will not let the clan name down. When am I required to report?"

"In three days." Seyan answered

"I best go pack then."

"Pack," Cheetara asked as she entered the room, "are you going somewhere?"

Tygra turned to his friend an excited smile on his face, "Lord Jaga wishes me to attend the Academy."

"Oh, that’s great," the cheetah was unable to hide the disappointing tone in her voice. "How long will you be gone?"

"It’s two seasons in the classes of your chosen field, then two seasons as an apprentice." He answered while trying to gauge Cheetara’s mood. "But I’ll be home for quarter break."

She just stared at the tiger, "Excuse me, I have some studies to do."

Tygra stood in the room unsure of what to do next. "I guess I’ll go pack now."

* * * * * * *

She ignored the knocking and just continued to stare out the window. "Cheetara?" Seyan’s voice floated through the walls. "Are you going to come say good-bye? Cheetara?" She listened as the footsteps faded down the hall and heard the sound of the front door closing. She watched out the window as Tyben and Seyan made their way to the ship port.

She glanced over at the small nightstand and her eyes were drawn to the note she had found that morning. She dreaded reading it, knowing that if she did she would have to admit to herself that he was really leaving. That he wouldn’t be here when she needed him, she glanced at the note again and reaching a hand out picked it up. She slowly opened the carefully sealed envelope and pulled out the paper that was inside.

‘Tara,

I find myself sitting here with a million thoughts running through my head and no way to tell you about them. I guess the best place to start is the beginning. When you first came to live with us, I have to admit I was not completely happy with the idea, but after one look at you and the fear in your eyes, I knew I had to do something to help you. I did my best to make you feel welcome in our home, and I hope that perhaps I succeeded in this task. I’ve watched you grow from a frightened, withdrawn, shy cub, to someone with more beauty and compassion than I have ever seen in a person. You are my dearest friend and leaving you alone is one of the hardest things I have ever done, but we each have a path that we must walk. I have started my journey down mine, and for a time it will lead me away from you. But know this: our paths will cross again and I will return to walk with you. You are never alone, my dear friend. As long as you hold me in your heart and soul I will always be there to comfort you. We are connected, you and I. No amount of distance can separate us as long as we believe in each other. So my beloved friend, remember that when you are frightened all you must do is turn on the light and know that no matter where I am or what I am doing, I will always follow that beacon to you and forever chase the shadows from your mind.

I will be forever in your heart,

Tygra

She reread the letter before carefully folding it and replacing it into the envelope. She then pulled the drawer to her nightstand open and pulled out a small box. Glancing at the timepiece, she stuffed the small box in her school bag and dashed out of the house.

* * * * * * *

"Now you make sure to write us and tell us how you are doing." Seyan’s voice cracked as she regarded her son. "And don’t forget to message us as soon as you land."

Tygra smiled down at his mother, "Don’t worry, I won’t forget." He still found it odd that he now had to look down at her and that he could now meet his sire’s eyes. "Father, I will not shame the clan name." He clasped his father’s hand in his.

Tyben returned the grip, "I have never been more proud of you my son," his pride showing through on his face.

Tygra quickly glanced around. Sadness came to his eyes when he did not spot the one face he wished would appear. "Well, I guess I better get on board."

"I’m sure she meant…." His mother started

"Tygra!" He spun around at the sound of that voice, "Wait!" She dashed quickly through the crowed and stopped in front of the tiger. "I read your note." She whispered shyly glancing up at him.

"I meant every word of it." He replied

She reached into her bag a pulled out the small box, "I want you to have this."

He took the box from her and carefully pulled to top off. He felt tears forming in his eyes when he saw what were inside. "I can’t take this." Amber eyes meet amber eyes

"I want you to. It kept me safe, now it can keep you safe. My Father would be proud to have you wear it."

He removed the gold chain and placed it around his neck. "I will never take it off." He turned as he heard the announcement for departure. "I better go."

She nodded and quickly wrapped her arms around him "I miss you already."

He gently placed his fingers under her chin and turned her face up to his and tenderly wiped away a tear that had escaped her amber eyes. "I will always be with you, no matter what." He softly kissed her on the cheek.

* * * * * * *

She watched as the ship slowly disappeared into the moonless night and felt the chill of the night caresses her skin. She turned and slowly made her way home, a feeling of loneliness washing over her as she walked down the empty streets. She reached out with her mind, searching for the one person that made her feel safe and complete and to her surprise felt his gentle touch upon her mind.

< _You are never alone._ > the voice whispered to her

She took on last glance up into the star-filled sky and knew that from that moment on her heart was already claimed.

 

 


End file.
